Two documents can be interrelated with each other in the sense that the subject matter disclosed in one document is correlated with or associated with the subject matter disclosed in the other document. For example, a first document might be a patent application written in English and a second document might be the corresponding French translation. A person who wishes to compare the two documents with each other, for example in order to edit the French translation, might however encounter the inconvenience that the person must search for a section in the English original that corresponds to the section in the French translation which is currently edited by the person, when the person switches from the French translation to the English original. This inconvenience might cause a substantial prolongation in time required to complete and finish the French translation.